


We're a gift to each other, let's unwrap together

by zeenyz



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenyz/pseuds/zeenyz
Summary: Wooseok has never believe in santa or christmas present, until one day he got 'an extraordinary' gift from santa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	We're a gift to each other, let's unwrap together

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, pardon my grammar as english is not my mother tongue. I hope y'all enjoy it though...

Wooseok has never believed in Santa. Not when he was only 5 years old kid, not when he is absolutely a grown up man now. He thinks that Santa thingy is bullshit. Those presents that was placed under the christmas tree was actually given from his parents. They just wanted to make a fairy tale-becomes-real to child but no, he was way too smart to know the truth behind it.

But, he thinks he should start believing in Santa...like right now, in this exact moment, when there is a tall figure with _opened_ Santa costume and a blindfold that did not even cover those beautiful pair of eyes. _God_ , if Santa is as perfect as this tall figure, he is more than willing to make Santa as his new religion.

"Merry Christmas hohoho"

This Santa's voice is even sweeter than all the glory songs he has ever heard. That light voice with bright tone, that smile on its face, everything was just as sweet as candies. _God, why didn't You tell Wooseok that this kind of Santa exist?_

"Hello, Kim Wooseok, this is Seungyoun, your Santa for tonight"

Oh, this Santa's name is Seungyoun. See? Even his name is beautiful.

"Do you want your present now?"

_'Will I get you as my present?'_

Wooseok does not care about present, why should he ask for something else when there is something more endearing in front of his eyes? If everyone wants a present from Santa, he wants Santa as the present itself. Gosh, he couldn't even stop staring at those exposed chest with its six-packs. He doesn't want to be holy, _fuck shit with christmas_ , that chest is more than enough to knocks out all of his sanity.

"I want you as my present, Santa. Be my present"

There he said it, out loud. That bare-white-skin chest has been calling him to touch it, and he is more than willing to pollute this holy christmas night with all the dirty thoughts he has kept in mind ever since Santa actually appeared in front of him.

"I want you as my present too, Wooseok. Let's unwrap each other?"

Wooseok lets his voice came out once again, with a loud scream as he knows he can really get Santa as his present, and he can lets out all the scenario he has in his surely-not-holy mind.

He starts with wrapping his hands around Santa-Seungyoun's neck, pulling him closer until there is no distance left between them. He meets his lips with the latter, hungrily nibbling the upper and lower lips of the latter. He can feel it, Seungyoun does really unwrap him as he realized that he has lost his top part of pajama, leaving him half naked.

"It's unfair, you should undress too"

"Undress me, babe"

Wooseok widen his smile as he got his permission. His hands are busy taking off that heavy red tops, throwing it away somewhere after. He doesn't need it, he need to see this bare chest right in front of him fully, without any blocking.

"Santa, I want you"

His eyes were covered in full of lust. He wants it. Definitely wants it.

"Take me, babe, I'm all yours"

With those words, Wooseok starts to kiss Seungyoun again, longer and deeper. Lips with lips, tongue meets tongue. His hands are also busy touching every part he can. He touch the neck part, caressing it slowly as he goes down to the chest he has been worshiping since before. _God, his chest was thick_ , he thoughts. Wooseok clearly doesn't have any complaints with his present as of now, it only drives him crazier than he already is.

"Ng- Ngh- Hahh-"

His breath suddenly gets shorter as he feels something soft traveling all over his neck. This Santa surely knows that neck was one of the most sensitive part of him, and this was the first part he got touched after lips? God, he is ready to meet cloud nine soon if it keep going like this.

"Seungyoun- just touch me already-"

The soft touch on his neck was pleasuring, but not enough to fulfilling his overwhelming desires. He needs more than just be touched on his neck part, the thing down there was ready to explode soon, and it clearly need some attention too.

"Seungyoun- please-"

Wooseok is begging in tears, this is a pain to him. The lips traveled his neck and hands on his chest is still not enough, but the latter doesn't seem like want to give him more than this.

"Undress my bottom too, please"

He cries even louder as his voice is now heard. He is naked, fully naked now. The part down there has already standing strong, he knows everything down there is already wet and ready to be touched.

"Are you getting hard by just seeing me? I barely touch you yet, babe"

_'THAT'S A FUCKING YES'_

Wooseok was already wet by just seeing that bare chest of the latter. He doesn't even care anymore about being ashamed or embarrassed with this fact, the word he heard doesn't make it better, it only brings him closer to the edge.

"This is the best part of my present"

Seungyoun touched his harden part, stroking it in a slow speed. His voice is all loud for moans, this is exactly what he has been waiting for, to meet the edge. Seungyoun does take care of him well with not just his member, but also making sure the round balls there was also getting the same pleasure with the latter's mouth. Licking it, sucking, while hands keeps stroking his part as it keeps going bigger. He is in the cloud nine now.

"Come for me, babe, I know you're close"

He can say nothing but moaning like a slut, if he isn't already. He is ready to explode soon, all the touches he got was too pleasuring to be taken. He becomes louder than before as he finally lets out all his desires down there. _Jesus Christ, this is more overwhelming than meets the cloud nine._

"It tasted good"

Wooseok looks down only to get a visual of his Santa with mouth covered with all white liquid. Can someone get hard as fast as he is right now? How come he is getting hard again just by a look of _his present_ with his cum all over its face?

"It's my turn, I want to feel you inside me, Seungyoun"

He quickly pinned the latter down straight to the uncovered floor. Bed is only miles away, but who can even care about a decent place when all you can think of is having a dick inside you very much soon? Wooseok is sure Seungyoun wouldn't mind to do it with a little addition of the cold sensation from the floor.

"The lube, babe, I didn't touch your hole yet"

He grunts in annoyance. He doesn't even know where was the last time he put his lube, and he is not patient enough to make a move on searching it anywhere. Fuck off with lube thing, he can do it raw.

"Do it raw, please"

"No, wait-"

He was so ready to put Seungyoun's part inside him, but the latter seems like doesn't want to agree with his idea as he is being stopped by a tight grab on his tiny waist. He looks at Seungyoun with frustration.

"You can't make it raw, babe"

"I swear, I'll be fine, just please let me feel you"

He smash away the hands on his waist, putting both his palms to the broad chest as he is ready to pushing himself down.

"NGHH-"

_'Oh God, it hurts damn much'_

Wooseok cries again, struggling to take the thing down there fully. His grip on the chest is tighten, and he finally lets out another loud moans as he finally get filled, finally full of the thing he has been waiting for, finally get his christmas present down there.

"I told you to not do it raw"

"SH-shut up- I'm trying to- Ahh- to get my christmas- Hnggh- christmas gift here-"

His words was flatered. Wooseok is too busy to get another pleasure, moving his hips ups and down to help him meets the cloud nine once again. He will be doing his christmas present all good, using it at its finest for satisfaction.

"I'll help you"

Seungyoun starts to move his hips alongside with him, even with just one move, it just went straight to his most sensitive spot, the main point to take him even further from all the sanity he has ever have. He has nothing in mind now but the thought of how this dick inside him is pleasuring him to the very edge.

"I- I guess I'm coming close again..."

"Not yet, babe"

Wooseok is ready to explode again, but that is not the one he is waiting for. He wants to be filled, not just exploding himself again with nothing received.

"Please- Seungyoun-"

"Take me, babe"

A loud scream of relieved comes out from him as he is finally filled by Seungyoun. He is now full with his most-awaited present, and exploding with receiving it at the same time.

_"Wooseok? Are you there?'_

_Oh....no-_

_"Kim Wooseok? It's Christmas! Come out!"_

"Well, I guess we need to clean up in rush, boyfie"

He can only laugh and nodding after, this mess needs to be clean up before he got caught by his whole family that he was doing sex in his room with his boyfriend, in holy christmas eve.

"Youn, I think this Santa thing can be used again next year. I take it as my new kink"

Wooseok doesn't believe in Santa and present, yes. But he believes in his boyfriend with Santa costume and delivering him the best present he could never get it anywhere but in his boyfriend only. Well, Santa is not that bad, afterall.


End file.
